One Shot n2 : I'm not a monster, just a lover
by Dawn-ficsean
Summary: Rebecca, meilleure amie de longue date de Randy, va lui rendre visite au pénitencier. Après une bagarre ayant éclatée dans les vestiaires, les explications sont nécessaires. Je précise que les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celles de la WWE, je ne suis pas rémunérée.


- Bienvenue au pénitencier de l'Etat de Floride, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda un homme posté a un bureau derrière une grande vitre.

Il était d'âge mûr, les cheveux grisonnants sur son crâne en témoignaient. Les muscles saillants de ses avants bras tatoués auraient dissuadé quiconque de s'attaquer a cet homme : ''Johnny'' comme l'indiquait le badge épinglé à son uniforme.

-Bonjour monsieur, je voudrais rendre visite à un ami. Demandais-je  
-Bien sûr, quel est son nom ? répondit l'homme  
-Randall Keith Orton, incarcéré pour meurtre le 16 février 2011, numéro 1347 si je me souviens bien.

''Johnny'' pianota sur son ordinateur pour vérifier avant de s'exclamer :

-Eh bien, vous êtes bien renseignée ! Cellule 7, deuxième étage à droite.  
-Je sais, merci.

En effet, je savais. Ces données résonnaient dans ma tête depuis ce jour, ce 16 février 2011 où tout avait dérapé...

Sa faisait maintenant 3 mois que mon ami, mon meilleur ami était en prison. Notre relation avait toujours été ambiguë : nous étions proches, certains jugeaient d'ailleurs que nous l'étions trop mais je ne pouvais vivre sans lui, tout comme lui ne pouvait vivre sans moi.

Il avait même tenté de m'embrasser, une fois, mais je l'avais repoussé. Trop de choses auraient changées entre nous, et je ne l'aurais certainement pas supporté...

Maintenant, je regrettais. Je l'avais toujours aimé dans le fond, plus que je n'osai l'avouer.

Je m'avança dans le couloir menant à la cellule de Randy.

Les odeurs d'urines se mêlaient à celles de transpiration.

Soudain, quelqu'un m'interpella :

- Rebecca ! Dit l'homme.

Il était là, devant moi. A travers les barreaux de sa cellule, il me fixait avec ses yeux bleus océan. Les mêmes yeux qui me faisaient rêver à chaque fois que je m'aventurais à plonger mon regard dans le sien.

-Randy ... murmurais-je, ce à quoi il me sourit.

Un agent s'approcha, ouvrit la cellule où Randy résidait et le fit sortir avant de l'emmener dans une autre pièce composée d'une simple table et de deux chaises inconfortables.

Il m'invita à le rejoindre.

L'agent lui retira ses menottes et rejoignit la porte d'où il le surveillait.

Randy s'approcha et me caressa la joue puis passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je frissonnais, c'était la première fois depuis 3 mois que je pouvait a nouveau sentir sa peau, son odeur. Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras, du coin de l'œil je vis son accompagnateur appuyer sur un bouton rouge. Randy s'effondra et convulsa quelques secondes. Il gisait là, à mes pieds.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?! hurlais-je tout en m'agenouillant à côté de son corps inerte. Une rivière de larmes se forma sous mes yeux, je ne voulais pas perdre Randy une seconde fois.  
-Je l'ai calmé, avec une décharge électrique. Répondit l'homme fièrement.

Randy se releva et s'assit à la table. Je fis de même.

-Rebecca, je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolée pour toute la souffrance que je t'ai fait endurer et ...  
-STOP. Je ne suis pas venue pour entendre des excuses... Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas, je tiens trop à toi pour ça... un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Randy à l'entente de ces paroles.  
Mais Randy pourquoi t'a fait... ça ?  
Tu aurais pu te contenter de fermer les yeux et d'oublier ...

Son regard avait changé. La joie avait laissé place à une haine indescriptible tant son intensité était forte. Il frappa du poing sur la table, comme pour extérioriser sa colère et reprendre son calme, en vain.

-T'as oublié Rebecca ?! T'as oublié ce que ce salop t'a fait ?! Il t'a prise pour une pute, il t'a violé Rebecca, il t'a violé !

A ces mots, mes larmes coulèrent.

Oui, je me souvenais parfaitement de ce jour où Mike, Mike Mizanin, m'avais violé...

Il était 22 heures ce jour là.

J'attendais, comme toujours, mon meilleur ami dans son vestiaire quand Mike entra :

-Alors ma belle, besoin de compagnie pour se réchauffer ? M'avait-il dit

-Mike, vas-t-en ! Sors d'ici ! Avais-je hurlé.

Il s'approchait dangereusement de moi avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses attentes.

A ce moment, il m'avait prise violemment par les hanches et plaquée contre le mur des douches.

-Lâche moi ! Ne me touche pas ! Dis-je en me débattant.

-Tu vas te taire ! Tu ne diras rien de ça à personne !

Il avait retiré ma robe, ses mains se promenaient sur mon corps et me caressaient.

Je me débattais, encore. Je pleurais toutes les larmes que mon corps pouvait contenir, j'essayais de crier mais la peur me paralysait.

Je parvins à me dégager à deux reprises mais il me rattrapa et fit glisser mes sous-vêtements. Il m'avait allongée sur le sol et embrassait mon corps de jeune femme : Je n'avais que 23 ans... Mike tomba le slip de combat. Il me maintenait les poignets au sol pour que la fuite me soit impossible et s'allongea sur moi. Bientôt, nos deux corps ne firent qu'un. Le dégoût m'envahissait, mes joues étaient noircies par le maquillage qui avait coulé avec mes larmes. De quel droit me faisait-il subir ça ?!

-Tu vas crier salope !? Hurles vas-y ! Hurle comme si c'était Randy à ma place ! Débats-toi un peu ! Tu ne serras toujours qu'une traînée !

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, je n'avais jamais couché avec Randy, ni avec personne. Mike venait de s'offrir le droit d'être ma première fois.

Randy entra dans le vestiaire après son match, s'attendant à me retrouver devant l'écran où les matchs étaient diffusés. Mais il me trouva au sol, nue. Mike était assis à me côtés et m'observait comme un chasseur observe sa capture du jour.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu te tapes toujours Rebecca, c'est une vraie chienne au pieu ! s'écria Mike à l'attention de Randy pour le provoquer.

Le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour et il entra dans une colère folle. Il se jeta sur Mike, il le frappa, le roua de coups.

-Tu vas payer connard ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle, je la respecte trop pour ça ! hurlait Randy en furie. Le sang coulait de la bouche de Mike, il s'était répandu sur le sol.

Il ne bougeait plus mais Randy s'acharnait encore et encore sur lui.

Un agent de sécurité arriva, alerté par les cris, et sépara Randy du corps inanimé de Mike.

Il ne réagissait plus : Randy l'avait battu a mort.

Mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle au souvenir de cet épisode tragique de ma vie.

-Je... je suis désolé Rebecca... Je voulais pas te faire pleurer ...  
Il fallait que je le tue, il devait payer... Il aurait recommencé et je l'aurais pas supporté ... Tu comprends ?  
-Oui Randy, je sais. Mais tu vois où sa t'as conduit !? Au trou Randy ! T'es en prison pour m'avoir vengée ! T'aurais pas dû, c'est lui qui serait en prison à cette heure...  
-Tu voulais que je le laisse faire, c'est sa ?! J'avais mal Rebecca, mal de te voir souffrir ! Sa devait cesser ...  
-Non ... mais ... protestais-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.  
-Je devais te protéger, je t'aime Rebecca !  
-Je t'aime aussi, c'est pas la question ! C'est pas une raison pour tuer un homme ! C'était un salop, certes, mais un homme !  
-Tu comprends pas ! Je t'aime réellement ! Pas comme on aime une amie, bien plus que ça ! Je ne supportais pas son acte, ton corps n'était pas sa propriété ! Il n'appartient à personne si ce n'est à toi ! Sa fait 3 ans que je te connais et je t'ai désirée depuis le premier jour ! Je voulais être celui qui te ferais l'amour pour la première fois Rebecca. Mais pas de cette façon, je l'aurais fait dignement. Tu aurais refusé, j'aurais simplement respecté ton choix. J'aurais eu quelque chose en plus que Mike n'avait pas : Je suis amoureux de toi !

Ces paroles me heurtèrent de plein fouet. Là étais la réponse à son acte, il n'avait fais ça que par amour ?! Je ne savais pas comment réagir, devais-je partir ou l'embrasser comme je l'avais toujours rêvé ?

Il vit la détresse dans mes yeux et fit lui-même le choix :

Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et essuya mes larmes, il rapprocha son visage du miens jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sucrées sur le miennes...

Je l'aimais, il le savait désormais...


End file.
